New York, New York Part 1 (S2 E2)
New York, New York Part 1 was the second installment of the second season of Mad Haus. It was performed on March 28, 2018. Story The story opens with Dark Angel Storyteller providing some backstory on himself. Storytellers are apparently necessary companions of Bonesies, as they keep the Bonesies human. Storytellers are not supposed to change the story-- but, Dark Angel Storyteller states, this installment will show a time when the storyteller changed the story. Bonesy and Estelle want to find the Storyteller to get the trio back together. They go back in time to the 40s to steal a previous version of Teller, despite this being very much against the rules. Bonesy warns Estelle to not contact her past self under any circumstances, so she promptly ignores this and bonks her past self on the head to steal her identity and dance with Past Bonesy and Past Teller. They are performing in a vaudville act with the two Showmen. Bonesy and Estelle contact Teller, but he immediately rejects their offer and tells them off for messing with the timeline. Estelle reveals that she stole Teller's afterlife and created Dark Angel Teller. The Shadows begin to take over, as a result of Estelle's contact with her past self. Dark Angel Teller appears to kidnap Past Teller and save him from the Shadows. They disappear into the timeline, and Estelle convinces Bonesy to follow in a desperate attempt to find Teller and save the multiverse from the Shadows. The pair time travel forward to the 1960s, where the Coconut Lady is selling coconuts and coconut themed foods. The Coconut Lady meets Kitty, who tells everyone about her Brazilian boyfriend. Bonesy and Estelle arrive and ask for help finding Teller, but the Coconut Lady refuses until they play the Name Game. Once introduced, they reveal that Teller was sitting right next to them the whole time. Coconut Lady's husband, Billy, is serenaded and made a sandwich by the Homewrecker, and Coconut Lady discovers them. This turns into an all-out brawl, and Bonesy, Teller and Estelle are right in the thick of it. Meanwhile the Shadows catch up to the 1960s and the Trio are forced back into the timestream to try to fix Estelle's mistake. During the show, tribe member Erica Skoglund appeared as herself. Erica was diagnosed with cancer in 2017 and underwent treatment; shortly before this performance, she learned the cancer would require chemotherapy. To avoid letting cancer take her hair, Erica had her head shaved by Mad Man Brandon James on stage during a moving musical number. Cast * Bonesy: Jason Faria * Estelle: Alyssa Dumas * Storyteller: Ben Hart * Past Estelle: Andrea Lyons * Showmen: Kevin Mahaney and Chris Bradley * Dancers: Michelle Faria, Maggie O'Neil and Katie Juster * Coconut Lady: Sam St. Jean * Kitty: Katie Juster * Billy: Kevin Mahaney * Archduchess: Chris Bradley * Ma'Mah: JS McLaughlin * Homewrecker: Andrea Lyons * Featuring Erica Skoglund as Her Bad Ass Self Category:Performances